


mountainside

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, should I stay or should I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: anders knows when hawke isn't telling him something. he also knows that when hawke sets his mind to something there's no stopping him.just a small little anders/hawk fic for dragon age day...
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 7





	mountainside

**“Hawke. Hawke. Wake up. You have to go.”**

Hawke felt a gentle patting on his face as he tried to sleep. Snuggled down under furs and blankets that had been brought into the cave he didn’t want to get up and face the winter air. Not when he was so warm right now. Instead he moved closer to another source of heat. Burrowing his face into Anders’ side and trying to pull him back down into the makeshift bed.

**“Come on now, the weather is just right for you to leave and not get caught.”**

After all, if someone caught him up here they would ask questions. And if they asked questions that Garrett didn’t successfully deflect then who knew who would come sticking their nose around here. Anders didn’t want to take that risk. After all if he was caught then Garret might be punished. Champion of Kirkwall or not eventually the townsfolk might catch on to where he was going when his days got longer. 

**“Didn’t you hear love? I’ve decided to become a hermit here. I’m never leaving this cave again. We’ll just have to forage more mushrooms for my long term stay.”**

Hawke joked but he still wasn’t moving. Instead his arms tightened around Anders more, successfully pulling the mage back down onto the pile. As much as he tried to fight this sort of thing Anders knew that he couldn't last for long. He wanted Hawke to be safe but Hawke himself was the biggest hindrance to that sometimes it seemed. Instead of arguing any longer he settled himself back into the bed they were sharing. Gently running his fingers through Hawke’s hair as he laid there, burrowing his face into Anders’ chest now instead.

**“What are you running from this time?”**

It was usually an overdue bar tab that made Hawke want to stay up here later. Or Aveline wanting him to settle into a more active role of not doing whatever the hell he wanted. Or avoiding Sebastian who was still on the warpath. Although lately he had been quite quiet instead. His vows to end Anders’ life hadn’t quite come to fruition and with how they hid the mage away it was doubtful they would. At least for a very long time. As ready as Anders had been to die Hawke had other plans. Now they involved living in these mountains far away from prying eyes. With Hawke visiting whenever he could or rather whenever he wanted to.

**“Oh the usual, Aveline wanting me to do paperwork. Bards wanting to write songs about me. The Inquisition wanting me to save the world. Just the usual things.”**

**“What was that last one?”**

**“Bards wanting to write songs about me? Yeah I don’t know what else they can really write about but they just want more and more information. It’s taxing really. Emotionally taxing.”**

**“You know that’s not what I meant Hawke.”**

**“I know but it's much more pleasant to think about isn’t it? Perhaps they’ll write more songs about you.”**

But now it was unavoidable to talk about between the two of them. The fact that once again the world felt as though it was about to be thrust on his shoulders. Only this time he had a chance to hide away from it. This time he had a chance to get out before he even got officially roped in. And he wasn’t sure whether or not he would take it.

**“Those, holes in the sky. They think I can do something about it.”**

Which was really quite ridiculous. Just because he was a mage and just because he had helped set up an entire city for a revolution did not mean he was qualified to take care of giant green holes in the sky. Besides, if this really was the end of the world he was already where he wanted to be.

**“Are you going to try and do something about it?”**

Concern worried through Anders’ voice as the pair of them shifted. No longer laying down considering the talk had gone serious. Instead Garrett leaned against the wall, taking Anders into his arms as they looked out the cave entrance. Snow fell gently as they both tried to figure out what to say.

**“Varric says I should go into hiding, well further into hiding. He says I’ve done enough. But that woman Cassandra has close eyes on him. Apparently she doesn’t believe him when he says that he has no idea where I am. Impressive considering how good of a liar he normally is.”**

He knew that his friend had done the best he could for him. While Varric was stuck keeping an eye on the Inquisition for him he hoped that the two of them would be able to work things out. The idea that Varric was taking the heat and putting his life at risk just to keep Hawke’s location a secret didn’t sit right with Garrett. Not when Varric had done plenty himself on their last adventure.

**“You don’t owe anyone anything. You’ve done more in your life than most people.”**

**“But have I done enough? And are there still things that only I can do?”**

There were things that he could say to Anders that he couldn’t say to anyone else. Words flowed easier and the truth didn’t stick in his throat like when he was trying to convince Aveline he was alright. For all the untruths that both of them had managed to tell in their lives after the explosion there seemed to be no reason for either of them to hide anything from one another. That was why both of them already knew that Hawke had made up his mind. 

**“If I don’t come back from this, I want you to leave for good. No more waiting around in caves. You go as far as you can and don’t look back.”**

The only person he trusted to look after Anders who wasn't being watched by a group of people who would probably execute him was Merrill. Varric was the first choice but given that he was all the way somewhere near the Hinterlands it was a problem. But Merrill was long gone on a ship with Isabelle at the moment. Though the ship would probably be exactly what Anders needed in a worst case scenario. Though there also came the fact that he had never told Merrill where Anders was hiding. She was a good girl. A smart girl. But sometimes she talked just a little bit too much for those sorts of secrets. Plus the less people who knew where Anders was the better. 

****“Don’t say things like that, I can come with you! Isn’t the Inquisition recruiting mages? The Inquisitor is working on making things right for us.”** **

****“I think there’s a limit on how much the Inquisitor is able to forgive Anders. Blowing up the Chantry might not be one of them.”** **

****“They’re an elf I heard, they probably don’t even believe in Andraste. Which is silly considering they’re being called the her herald.”** **

****“Have you been reading my letters again?”** **

****“Don’t change the subject!”** **

****"I'm a Grey Warden Hawke, at some point you're going to have to realize that you're going to have to let me go."** **

Anders pulled away from him just a little bit. Trying to gather his thoughts and feelings. Trying to keep a lid on Justice awakening inside of him. The two of them tried to avoid thinking about the fact that Anders might be taken from him at any moment. If the taint decided to rear its ugly head. Though Hawke secretly hoped that one of the perks of having a spirit of Justice inside of him might mean that all the Grey Warden nonsense would be null and void. 

****“It’s not fair of you to leave me behind like this. It’s not fair of you to talk about being the one to not come back. It’s not…”** **

****“It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair. Anders, I don’t want to fight with you about this. I know it’s not fair. But unfortunately your career options are a little bit limited until they forget that you blew up an entire Chantry.”** **

Hawke leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Anders’ neck. Trying to calm his lover down just a little bit. He knew that he played a dangerous game getting him riled up like that. Especially when mages were involved. But ever since they had played hot potato with the Chantry Justice had been a little more keen to settle himself when it was the two of them alone. 

****“We weren’t brought into a world that was fair Anders, all I can do is try to make it a little bit safer and a little bit more fair for the ones who come behind us.”** **

With a resigned sigh Anders slumped back against him. Moving his hand up to run his fingers through Hawke’s beard. The texture and feel always relaxed him. Plus now he didn’t know when he was going to feel it again… 

****“If the worst happens, I can’t do as you ask.”** **

****“I know, but pretend that you will so that I can leave with a little bit of sanity intact.”** **

The idea of Anders being safe and sound would be his motivation for surviving. The idea that Anders would be able to find somewhere safe and sound to stay if he died would make his last thoughts comforting. The only person who knew where he happened to be Varric. After all he was the only person he felt as though would be able to keep him safe. If he died, he would die thinking of Anders. 

**"Will you stay one more night?"**

**"I thought you would never ask."**


End file.
